fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Margo Galare
Lady Margo Galare is daughter to Deiphobus Galare and Hecuba Galare she is also sister to current King of Meereen Rhyses Galare Appearance Missing Eye, Olive Complexion Personality Clever, Snarky, sharp-tongued History Margo is a descendant of the Galare family in Meereen, one of the city’s oldest, proudest and most noble lines. After the dragon conquest of the Meereen, Margo’s great grandparents were crucified by the Dragon Queen, but their children -- Margo’s grandparents -- were left alive, leaving the Galare line more intact than most other ancient and noble families. After the dragon queen’s death, the Galare family claimed power in the Meereen and Margo’s grandfather, Massimo Galare assumed the throne. Massimo’s son Deiphobus -- Margo’s father -- was a wise and just ruler and did much to restore the city to its former glory including the rebuilding and retraining of its armies -- implementing loyal, non-slave soldiers, as well as re-establishing commerce with the other slave cities. As commerce to returned the markets of Meereen once again began to flourish. It wasn’t long however until others began to take note. The city’s new defenses and armies would soon be put to the test. Dothraki: a horde, 30,000, lead by Khal Khan arrived on the city’s doorstep demanding gifts or blood. Deiphobus, determined to show strength in the eyes of the other noble families chose to fight and show the city -- as well as the Dothraki -- that Meereen was indeed a strong, proud city that would no longer bow to the horse-lord savages. Deiphobus’ son, Rhyses, led the Meereenese troops as they faced off with a worthy opponent for the first time since their retraining. A fierce, bloody battle ensued, but the Meereenese army stood their ground, protecting the city’s gates and walls from the horse lords that day, but not without cost. Nearly half of the newly trained Meereenese soldiers perished on the field. Deiphobus, wanting to spare his men any further bloodshed, challenged Khal Khan to single combat under a truce banner. It was agreed that if Khal Khan won, the Dothraki would be offered half the gold in the Meereenese treasure rooms. If King Deiphobus won, the Khal Khan’s horde was never to return so long as he still reigned as King. It was less than ten seconds into the single combat that King Deiphobus realized he had made a huge mistake. Less than thirty seconds after the duel had begun, his head had been severed from his shoulders and his lifeless body crumpled into the dirt. As if to add insult to injury, Khal Khan tied King Deiphobus’ body to the back of his horse and dragged it through the dirt, around the Dothraki camp for all the noble Meereenese watching, as well as the celebrating Dothraki screamers to see. While the noble Meereenese families wailed and mourned the loss of their great king, a devastated Rhyses began to make preparations to live up to his late father's word and offer the Khal Khan’s Khalazar what precious gold they had acquired over the past few years. Margo though had a different idea. Half the city’s wealth would not be surrendered so meekly if she had anything to say about it. Assuming command, with the consent of her brother, who was now acting King, Margo immediately ordered the stripping down of a dozen Meereenese warships in order to construct a great offering to the Khalazar to celebrate their victory. A massive wooden horse. Or so it would seem. Little did the gift’s recipients know that it would be a hollow gesture -- and a hollow horse, outfitted with several secret trap doors and filled with as many Meereenese soldiers as it could carry. Once the massive ‘offering’ was completed, Margo waited till sundown, to ensure the Dothraki wouldn’t be riding off with their spoils, before riding out to “surrender” to the Khal personally as the Meereenese Horse, along with hundreds of casks of wine and half the gold that the city had possessed was wheeled out to him As pleased by the offerings as Khal Khan was, however, at the last moment he decided they weren’t enough. Deeply impressed by Margo’s beautiful brown eyes, he demanded one of them as a trophy in order to further humiliate the Meereenese royal family. Surrounded by the Khal’s blood-riders and horde Dothraki screamers, Margo was left with little choice in order to see her plan through (ha, get it?). Margo begrudgingly accepted the demand and one of her eyes was carved out to conclude negotiations. Just as she had expected, the Dothraki put good use to the wine she had provided that night. A wild celebration ensued in the camp just outside Meereen’s walls and carried on until the wee hours of the morning. As the last embers of the victory bonfire burned out and all of the Dothraki soldiers slept soundly and drunkenly, the Meereenese soldiers hiding in the horse quietly lowered themselves down into the camp and dispersed to begin setting fire to the tents and slitting the throats of every horse lord savage they could find. As the Dothraki began to stir, drunk and confused, Margo gave the order for the rest of the Meereenese army to charge. Thousands of Meereenese soldier flooded out of the city gates, whooping and screaming in mocking version of the Dothraki battle cries, and made short work of any of their foes who still coherent enough to fight -- as well as those who weren’t. The Dothraki camp was put to the torch and the city’s gold was recovered and triumphantly returned to the city where Rhyses gratefully abdicated his throne to Margo and named her ‘Savior of the City.’ It was then that he also bestowed upon her the nickname “The Destroyer”. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Plotting; Drinking; Outwitting peers and peasants alike; Sex Dislikes Patriarchal society, Dothraki Weaknesses Aggressive, Hot-tempered, Merciless Category:RP Characters